In general, a trunk room for storing parcels, emergency tools, a spare tire, and the like is provided at a rear of a vehicle and a trunk lid covers the trunk room forming a trunk.
The trunk is locked or unlocked by a locking device to be opened/closed and is hinge-configured so that the trunk lid is easily lifted up only by the unlocking.
Meanwhile, in recent years, a power trunk in which the trunk is automatically opened/closed merely by an operation at a driver's seat has been developed.
The power trunk is a vehicular trunk apparatus which automatically open/close a door by using an electric motor and an application thereof has been gradually extended due to achievement of high quality vehicles and development of additional functions.
With such a tendency, Korean Patent Unexamined Publication No. 10-20130099404 (Trunk Opening/closing Apparatus) has been proposed and in the related art, as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, provided is a power trunk module that includes: a base plate installed in a vehicle body; a motor installed on the base plate and providing power; a driving gear installed on a motor shaft of the motor; a driven gear installed on the base plate and engaged in the driving gear; a main arm transferring power to a trunk lid, and a clutch installed between the main arm and the driven gear to cut off power when opening the trunk lid and transfer power when closing the trunk lid.
The base plate in the related art is fixed to the vehicle body at three points to support the motor and when the motor rotates, a lid hinge is pushed by coupling the main arm and a sub arm to each other by four links to open/close the trunk lid, but according to FIG. 3A, an operator needs to perform a process of lifting a power trunk lid (PTL) module and provisionally load the PTL inside the vehicle body, but since the PTL module has a significant weight, the PTL is very difficult to provisionally load.
As a second process, according to FIGS. 3B and 3C, since three points of the base plate need to be mounting-assembled to the vehicle body through a tool, inconvenience of provisional loading while fastening needs to be endured, and as a result, it takes a significantly long time in fastening.
As a third process, installation is completed by coupling the lid hinge and the sub arm through a ball joint, but a whole eight of the PTL is very large and the volume of the PTL is significant, and constituent elements are a lot to increase cost by manufacturing and an installation time is extended due to an increase in the number of operations for installation in the vehicle body to cause personnel expenses to increase.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.